This invention relates to a carburetor aerator for introducing additional air into the air-fuel mixture downstream of the carburetor to increase the conversion of the liquid fuel droplets to vapor. It relates particularly to an aerator apparatus which works in combination with the gases vented from the crankcase by the pcv valve hose.
The emission controls which are required to reduce air pollution from automobiles do, without question, lower gas mileage. These emission controls are considered, as a conservative estimate, to reduce mileage 20% or more. Many feel that it is more realistic to consider that the emission controls reduce gas mileage 30% to 40%.
Since the onset of the recent energy shortage, the need to improve the gasoline mileage of automobiles, and in particular, the large number of existing automobiles now on the roads, has become an accepted fact.
It is known that gasoline mileage can be increased if more of the liquid fuel droplets in the air-fuel carbureted mixture can be converted to vapor. Many prior art techniques and devices have been proposed and tried for increasing such vaporization. For example, vapor injectors using either water or a chemical have been used, ozone injectors have been used, and various types of air injectors have been used.
The problem is to increase the vaporization without disturbing the emission controls presently installed on existing automobiles and required for all newly constructed automobiles.